


Drachen (Working Title)

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Crossover, M/M, Romance, Yuugi is Atem
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Eine Klassenfahrt nach Ägypten hilft Yuugi dabei den Schleier um seine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit zu lüften. Und welche Rolle spielen die beiden englischen Reiseführer?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins. Und Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch keins. 
> 
> Dieses Mal versuche ich mich an einem Crossover von zwei Serien, bei der mir bei einer schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit die Bücher nicht mehr vorliegen(in den Untiefen meiner Familie verschwunden^.^) und bei der zweiten habe ich auch schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr auf RTL2 reingeschaut.  
> Das hält mich dennoch nicht davon ab, beides zusammenzuschmeißen und Euch mit den Ergüssen meiner Phantasie zu „beehren“^.~  
> Wenn ich mir die bisher bestehende Storyline so anschaue, kann ich wohl ruhigen Gewissens behaupten, dass ich ne Menge ignorieren oder mir zurechtbiegen werde. Soll heißen: zu dem einen oder anderen Thema werde ich mal wieder ne eigene Theorie präsentieren...(aber das kennt Ihr ja nicht anders von mir- gelle?*zwinker*)  
> Wenn Ihr also über irgendwelche Fehler in der Storyline(laut der Original- Autoren), in irgendwelchen Orts- oder Personen- oder sonstigen Namen oder sonstigen Unsinn was real existierende Orte oder historisch belegte Daten, Orte und Personen angeht, stolpert, resultiert das ausschließlich aus der Vergesslichkeit, Unwissenheit, Bequemlichkeit oder auch Faulheit der Autorin nochmals nachzulesen/zu recherchieren.(oder es gehört zur zurechtgebogenen Storyline^.~)  
> Wenn Ihr damit leben könnt, dann seit herzlich dazu eingeladen mir erneut in das Reich meiner (mitunter recht verqueren) Phantasie zu folgen^___^

Die silberscheinenden Schuppen blutgetränkt- zu gleichen Teilen sowohl von ihm als auch von seinen Feinden- lag er geschlagen am Boden.  
Die Augen halbgeschlossen, fixiert auf seinen menschlichen Gefährten, welcher wie er am Ende seiner Kräfte neben ihm ruhte.  
Nichts anderes nahm er mehr war.  
Nur das flache Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes des Menschen neben ihm.  
Das immer schwächer glimmende Licht in den Augen seines Gefährten.  
Die Siegel hatten alles von ihnen verlangt und wie es schien von seinem Gefährten zu viel. 

Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie der Erste Gott seinen Gefährten auf den Arm hob und mit ihm gen Himmel schwand.  
Er spürte den festen Blick des Gottes auf sich ruhen.  
Als würde jener darauf warten, dass er seinen geschunden Körper, seine zerfetzten Flügel dazu bewegte ihn in die Luft zu hieven.  
Lediglich seine Augen folgten den immer mehr in der Ferne schwindenden Gott. 

Nach und nach war er in der Lage die Botschaft, die ihm dieses Bild vermittelte mit seinem erschöpften Hirn zu entschlüsseln.  
Er wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft nahm, aber die Schlussfolgerung aus dieser Tatsache ließ ihn laut brüllend seinen Kopf heben.  
Stück für Stück folgte der Rest seines Körpers nach.  
Sein Grollen verstärkte sich.  
Enthielt sowohl einen Warnung für den Gott, der es wagte, ihn von seinem Gefährten zu trennen, als auch den Schmerz, den er in jeder Faser seines Körpers fühlte, während er sich ungelenkt aufkämpfte, nur um dann vollkommen unbeholfen mit seinen beschädigten Flügeln zu flattern.  
Entgegen seiner eigenen Erwartung schaffte er es sich in die Lüfte zu heben.  
Und je mehr er an Höhe gewann, umso ruhiger und kräftiger wurde sein Flügelschlag.  
Bald schon hatte er den langsam „flüchtenden“ Gott eingeholt und bewegte sich nicht von seiner Seite.  
Immer seinen bewusstlosen Gefährten im Blick.  
Sie entfernten sich immer mehr vom Schlachtfeld.  
Bis die Zurückgebliebenden zum Schluss nur noch einen gleißenden Lichtblitz sahen und somit sicher sein konnten, dass die Drei in die Gefilde der Götter eingetreten waren...


	2. Kapitel 1

„Weißt du, was ich faszinierend finde?“  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wartete Yugi auf die mit Sicherheit absolut bahnbrechende Erkenntnis seines blonden Klassenkameraden.   
„Das der große Seto Kaiba den ganzen Flug in der Economy- Class ohne auch nur einmal zu murren über sich ergehen ließ. Und dass, obwohl er doch eigentlich den Komfort eines Privat- Jets gewohnt ist.“  
Yugi beließ es bei einem hilflosen Kopfschütteln und enthielt sich seiner Stimme.   
Stattdessen hievte er seinen Rucksack vom Gepäckband auf seinen Rücken.   
Kaum hatten sie die Passkontrollen, sowie den Gepäckcheck hinter sich und standen ein wenig verloren in der großen Halle des Kairoer Flughafens, kamen ihnen zwei junge Männer, vielleicht zwei, drei Jahre älter als sie, entgegen und der Silberblonde erkundigte sich mit leichten Akzent auf japanisch bei ihrer Lehrerin:  
„Sind Sie Haruna- Sensei?“  
Ihre Klassenlehrerin nickte, sichtlich davon überrascht, dass ihre Guides für die nächsten Tage derartig jung waren.   
Daraufhin neigten beide Männer leicht ihre Oberköper zu einem höflichen Gruß:  
„Wir heißen Sie willkommen in Ägypten, dem Land mit so vielen Rätseln und Mythen wie Sandkörnern .“, sprach der Schwarzhaarige mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen.   
Yugi war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese ungewöhnlich tiefen Augen einen Augenblick länger als nötig bei dem Satz auf ihm geruht hatten.   
‚Unsinn!’, schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. ‚Das grenzt ja schon an Paranoia.’  
Obwohl, verdenken konnte man es ihm nicht.   
Schließlich war, seit er dieses verflixte Puzzle um seinen Hals zusammengesetzt hatte, Gott und die Welt hinter ihm her, um an ihn und seine Macht zu kommen.   
Zwischen dem Battel-City-Turnier und heute lag zwar inzwischen ein ziemlich ruhiges dreiviertel Jahr, aber irgendwo tief in sich drinnen war er der festen Überzeugung, dass es sich dabei nur um die Ruhe vor den Sturm handeln konnte.   
Mit Hilfe der Götterkarten und dem Stein, den Ishizu im Dominoer Nationalmuseum gelassen hatte, hatte er inzwischen ein wenig den Nebel um seine geheimnisumwitterte Vergangenheit lüften können.  
Niemand wusste von seinem Versuch.  
Den einen Tag hatte er sich einfach in der Toilette des Museums versteckt gehabt, bis es geschlossen hatte und schlich sich dann in den Raum mit den Exponaten aus Ägypten zu der auch besagte Steintafel gehörte.   
Einen inneren Zwang folgend hatte er die drei Götterkarten auf ihre steinernen Gegenstücke gelegt, welche zu seiner großen Überraschung den Kräften der Schwerkraft trotzten und tatsächlich am Stein haften blieben.   
Kaum hatte er den „Geflügelten Drachen des Ra“ an seinen Platz gelegt, gleißte die Steinplatte in hellem Licht auf und er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er in seinem Bett auf.   
Mit verschwommenen Erinnerungen an das Leben im alten Ägypten.   
Wie gesagt: verschwommen.   
Es waren nur nichtige Kleinigkeiten, die er wirklich klar sah.   
Alles andere, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dazu eine Menge gehörte, lag noch im Dunkeln oder war sehr undeutlich.  
Verwundert, ob der Tatsache, dass er sich in seinem Bett befand, schaute er sich um und erkannte auf seinem Nachttisch die Karte des Dunklen Magiers.   
Dieser hatte ihn also hierher gebracht, nachdem er so unrühmlich zu Boden gegangen war.   
Neben seinem Dunklen lagen die drei Götterkarten.   
Er schien sie nicht mehr loszuwerden.  
Unwillkürlich wanderte seine Hand zu der Hülle an seinem Gürtel und fuhr darüber.   
So dumm es klingen mochte, aber irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, seine Karten bei sich zu wissen.   
Er tauchte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als Joey ihn einfach mit sich mit zog.   
„Die beiden werden uns erst mal in unser Quartier begleiten und nach einer kleinen Erfrischung wollen sie mit uns das Programm für die nächsten Tage durchsprechen.“, erklärte Joey dem Kleineren auf seinen etwas verpeilten Blick hin.   
Seit einiger Zeit driftete Yugi immer wieder in seine eigene Gedankenwelt ab. Das bereitete Joey leichte Sorgen.   
Zudem stellte sich sein Freund immer häufiger zwischen ihn und Kaiba, wenn es mal wieder zu einem verbalen Schlagabtausch kam.   
Nicht, dass er sich nicht zu wehren wusste, aber irgendwie wurde Joey das Gefühl nicht los, dass Yugi den älteren der Kaiba- Brüder vor seinen Attacken beschützen wollte. Warum auch immer...  
Als er Yugi kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte, war dieser nicht mehr als ein verschüchterter, kleiner Junge gewesen.   
Doch heute?  
Er ließ den Blick über die schlanke Gestalt des jungen Mannes neben ihn wandern.   
Der Junge reichte ihm inzwischen bis zur Schulter.   
Der Gang war gerade und aufrecht.   
Die Figur schmal und schlank.  
Dennoch erweckte er nicht den Eindruck von Hilflosigkeit oder Schutz, wie so oft am Anfang ihrer Freundschaft.   
Der Geist seines Freundes war gereift.   
Das Selbstbewusstsein gestiegen.   
Im Großen und Ganzen erweckte er den Eindruck eines selbstbewussten jungen Mannes, der genau wusste, was ihm zustand. Und der den nötigen Willen und die nötige Kraft besaß, um es sich zu sichern.   
Erstaunt erkannte er, dass sich Yugi und Kaiba auf eine sehr subtile Art und Weise glichen.   
Denn auch dem großen Kaiba sah man an, dass er wusste was er wollte und er mit allem was er hatte- und das war nicht gerade wenig- dafür einstand.   
Verwirrt über seine Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf.  
‚Muss am Klima liegen.’, beruhigte er sich selbst und setzte sich neben Tristan.  
Nach und nach war auch das letzte Gepäckstück sicher verstaut und der Letzte hatte sich sortiert und der Bus konnte sich in Bewegung setzen.   
Ihr schwarzhaariger Guide erhob sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln von seinem Sitz und nahm das Mikrofon zur Hand.  
„Hallo noch mal an alle! Für alle diejenigen unter euch, denen es vorhin in der Halle zu hektisch und zu laut gewesen ist: Meinereiner hört auf den klangvollen Namen Harry Potter und meine Begleitung auf Draco Malfoy.  
Da weder er noch ich die zwanzig überschritten haben, denke ich, spricht nichts dagegen, wenn ihr uns duzt. Sonst komme zumindest ich mir ziemlich alt vor- o.k.?“, zwinkerte er in die Runde.   
Verhaltene Lacher, sowie zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören.  
„Um die Fahrt ein wenig kurzweiliger zu gestalten, werde ich euch ein wenig von uns erzählen, damit ihr ungefähr wisst, wieso ihr ausgerechnet uns Jungspunde...“, Yugi konnte sich nicht helfen. Aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er bei diesem Wort, wie auch vorhin bei der Alterangabe unterdrücktes Amüsement herausgehört hatte. Worüber sich Harry jedoch amüsieren sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. „... für die nächsten Tage als Fremdenführer haben werdet.   
Sowohl Draco, als auch ich, kommen aus England.  
In einem Internat lernten wir uns kennen und nach unserem Abschluss haben wir beschlossen ein wenig in der Welt umherzureisen.   
Seit einiger Zeit halten wir uns jetzt schon Ägypten auf.  
Vor ein paar Tagen kam ein guter Bekannter auf uns zu und bat uns inständig um Hilfe eine japanische Reisegruppe betreffend.   
Der eigentlich Guide, den er für euch vorgesehen hatte, lag mit einem entzündeten Blinddarm im Krankenhaus und einen anderen Guide, der des japanischen mächtig ist, hatte er nicht.   
Da er aber wusste, dass wir mitunter auch diese Sprache sprechen, fragte er uns, ob wir bereit wären, euch eine Klassenfahrt komplett in Englisch zu ersparen.“   
Erneut kassierte er den einen oder anderen Lacher, wie auch den einen oder andere Schauer.   
Die ganze Klassenfahrt über ein englischsprechender Führer?- Für manche der blanke Horror.   
...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
